starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Лавабо/Галерея
Scent of a Hoodie S3E8 Sir Lavabo greeting Star Butterfly.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'it will not be ready 'til Tuesday'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'date and time you dropped it off'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'oh, not to worry'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo pointing to the pickup window.png S3E8 Star and Pony Head see Lavabo at the pickup window.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo holding a clipboard.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'chain mail or metal plate?'.png S3E8 Marco Diaz's hoodie falls behind Sir Lavabo.png S3E8 Marco Diaz's hoodie on a pile of dirty clothes.png S3E8 Star Butterfly 'it's right behind you!'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'get back to you within 48 hours'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'I have located your hoodie'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'it's filthy and must be washed'.png S3E8 Star Butterfly 'don't bother yourself'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'I must bother myself'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'I will never forget the moment'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'pure, noble, clean, and fresh'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'I swore at that very day'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo swearing to uphold his duty.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo closes the pickup window again.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo's armored right arm.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo's armored left foot.png S3E8 Knight of the Wash insignia on Lavabo's chestplate.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo wearing a suit of armor.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo in a suit of armor.png S3E8 Pony Head 'just let this old dad do his job'.png S3E8 Pony Head listening to Sir Lavabo.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'always follow the rules all the time'.png S3E8 Pony Head getting mad at Sir Lavabo.png S3E8 Pony Head wants to help Star get the hoodie back.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'I must uphold my oath!'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo runs away from Star and Pony Head.png S3E8 Star and Pony Head chase Lavabo through laundry room.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo turning a steam valve.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo gets blasted in the butt.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo dodging Star Butterfly's magic.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo dodges Star's Narwhal Blast.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'I can't stress enough'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo fleeing in a laundry basket.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo in a laundry basket.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo dodges Star's Rainbow Fist Punch.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo zip-lining down a clothesline.png S3E8 Lavabo zip-lines down to master spin cycle.png S3E8 Lavabo climbs the stairs of the master wash.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo climbing up to the master wash.png S3E8 Star Butterfly corners Sir Lavabo.png S3E8 Lavabo about to drop Marco's hoodie in the wash.png S3E8 Star casting Shimmer Soap Tentacle Wave.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo looking behind himself.png S3E8 Tentacles of dirty laundry coil through the air.png S3E8 Tentacles wrapping around Sir Lavabo.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo restrained by magic tentacles.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo looking up at Star Butterfly.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'dedicated to my knight's oath'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo looking up at stained glass window.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'soon I shall see them again'.png S3E8 Star Butterfly 'you thought I was gonna kill you?'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'is that not what is going on here?'.png S3E8 Star Butterfly 'boop you on the nose real hard'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'they had the bloodlust'.png S3E8 Star Butterfly 'Pony Head was right'.png S3E8 Star Butterfly releases Lavabo from the tentacles.png S3E8 Star and Lavabo watch hoodie sink into the water.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo cheering up Star Butterfly.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo folding Marco's clean hoodie.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo sniffing Marco's clean hoodie.png S3E8 Lavabo presents clean hoodie to Pony Head.png S3E8 Pony Head sniffing Marco's clean hoodie.png S3E8 Pony Head 'that is delightful'.png S3E8 Lavabo presents the clean hoodie to Star Butterfly.png S3E8 Pony Head 'no, it does not!'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'the hoodie is, in fact, clean'.png S3E8 Sir Lavabo 'the memory of a scent'.png Lint Catcher S3E14 Sir Lavabo appears holding a sock.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo sees Star Butterfly and Marco.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo 'I will be with you shortly'.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo 'I have a job to finish'.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo pairing all the castle socks.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo finishing pairing the castle socks.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo 'how may I be of service?'.png S3E14 Star introduces Sir Lavabo to Marco.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo ecstatic to have his own squire.png S3E14 Star, Marco, and Lavabo in the laundry room.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo puts an arm around Marco.png S3E14 Marco Diaz 'what are we doing?'.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo 'empty the lint catcher'.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo reading a newspaper.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo pointing at the lint catcher.png S3E14 Lint catcher overflowing with lint.png S3E14 Star casting Sparkle Slushy Juice Blast.png S3E14 Star Butterfly jumps into the lint catcher.png S3E14 Star and Marco rocket out of lint catcher.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo applauding Marco Diaz.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo pointing at himself.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo saluting Marco Diaz.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo bowing to Star Butterfly.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo going back to work.png Divide S3E37 Sir Lavabo enters Star's bedroom.png S3E37 Sir Lavabo presents Star's clean laundry.png S3E37 Sir Lavabo 'favorite to least favorite color'.png S3E37 Sir Lavabo 'also re-dyed a few items'.png S3E37 Sir Lavabo holding Star's socks.png S3E37 Lavabo 'better to head off the problem'.png S3E37 Sir Lavabo confused 'me?'.png S3E37 Star hugs Lavabo.png S3E37 Sir Lavabo kneeling to Star.png S3E37 Marco pushes Lavabo out of the room.png S3E37 Sir Lavabo still outside Star's room.png en:Sir Lavabo/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей